


hesitant / dave strider

by danavidanny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, One Shot, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidanny/pseuds/danavidanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Person B wakes up first and contemplates waking Person A with a kiss. Person B leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Person A opens their eyes and says, “Well if you won’t do it, I will.”" || from otpprompts on tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	hesitant / dave strider

**"Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Person B wakes up first and contemplates waking Person A with a kiss. Person B leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Person A opens their eyes and says, “Well if you won’t do it, I will.”" [[source](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://otpprompts.tumblr.com)]  
**   
The rain outside was ridiculous. It had been storming for hours on end and showed no signs of stopping. Your power had gone out several times over the course of the storm and the last time it was knocked out, it stayed out, and so here you were several hours later, shivering and trying to get your battery powered laptop charger to work.

As you picked at the small piece of machinery, your phone vibrated and flashed. You picked it up and blinked at the called ID. _Dave._ You slid your thumb over the answer button and held the device up to your ear, waiting for your boyfriend's voice to crackle over the speaker.

"Hello," you said.

"[Name]!" Dave exclaimed in the other end.

"Dave!" you mocked.

After several moments of small talk about the crazy weather, Dave finally got to his point. He said he was hoping you'd be okay with a date night in, but with the storm outside, you worried about his wellbeing and yours.

"Dave, it's raining really hard outside. I don't feel like leaving my house to come over there and I don't want you to risk getting sick," you said.

You could practically hear him smirk through the phone. "Good thing I'm already over here then."

A confused look crossed your face as you walked over to the door and peeked out of the peephole. Sure enough, there stood your boyfriend with his phone held up to his ear with one hand and a stack of movies in the other. You made haste to pull open the door and let him so that he wouldn't be standing out in the rain anymore.

You made him stand in the foyer while you went to go retrieve one of his sweaters that he had left over at your home and a towel to dry off his hair. When you retured, you helped him pull the sweater over himself and started working at getting his hair dry.

"Dave, you idiot. You shouldn't stand out in the rain," you scolded as your fingers worked gently through his wet hair with the towel.

"It's all good, [Name]," the boy told you, blinking behind his sunglasses.

He leaned in to kiss your cheek. The contact of his lips on your skin, extremely close to the corner of your lips, sent a wave of electricity through you and heat overtook your stomach, and you prayed to whatever god was listening that Dave Strider, the cool guy, didn't notice your reaction.

Unfortunately for you, good luck didn't seem to be on your side at that moment because the blonde smirked and muttered, "Cute," under his breath. This only sent another shock of nervousness through your veins.

"Now what was that idea, Dave?" you asked when you had recovered from your mini heart attack caused by Dave's affection.

"Let's build a fort and watch movies," he said, gesturing to the stack of movies tucked under his arm.

You smiled gently and nodded. "Sounds great."

So as the storm raged on outside, the two of you constructed a blanket fort just big enough to fit both of you and a laptop with the movies. As your boyfriend set up the first movie, you moved about the dark kitchen, trying your best to get snacks and a few drinks.

Several hours and a few movies later, you had both passed out under the blankets, curled into each other as thunder rumbled in the background.

This brings you to the present time. You crack one of your eyes open, then both. The sunlight still isn't there and the rain is still pouding away outside. Still, the sudden shift between the darkness when your eyes were closed and the light when you opened your eyes still blind you momentarily and you blink. You try to shift around to sit up, but a pair of sweater covered arms tighten around your waist, tethering you to your current position. Dave.

You lay still for a few moments before you try to shuffle again. This time, the boy lets go of your waist and he turns over onto his other side. You turn over as well and lean over him, taking a peek at his face. His shades are slipping off his face, showing his closed eyes.

" _Even when he sleeps, he keeps his shades on. What a dork_ ," you think.

Dave looks peaceful, serene. It's nice to see him like this. Then you focus in on his lips. They look nice, too.

" _Is it even possible for lips to look_ nice _?_ " you question in your head. You shrug in response to your own question.

A cute thought passes through your mind. Maybe you could wake him up with a kiss. That would be a nice thing to wake up to, right?

You lean over your lover a little more and brush a few pieces of stray hair out of his face. You lean in slowly only to stop a few centimeters away from his lips. You suddenly feel embarrassed that you were going to do this. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea.

Just as you're getting ready to pull back to lay back down, Dave's own eyes flutter open. He glances around for a few seconds before settling his gaze on you, taking in your flustered, embarrassed features. He seems to grasp the fact that you were about to kiss him and he smiles softly.

"Well, if you won't do it, I will," he says, his voice quiet and groggy from sleep.

"Dave-" you start, telling him that he doesn't _have_  to, but you're cut off by his lips pressing onto your own. It's short and sweet, but warm and feels like it's an eternity before he pulls away.

"Good morning, [Name]."

You attempt to mutter a good morning back, but you're such a blushing wreck that you can't even utter out one syllable.

Dave chuckles breathily and pecks your lips again, sending you into another affection heart attack. "Cute."

**Author's Note:**

> first published one shot on ao3 coolcool. i think it's pretty adorable, if i do say so myself !!


End file.
